User blog:Loliwaifulife62/Dio Brando VS Sakuya Izayoi- my thoughts
This is my first blog, so hopefully it goes well. This is my analysis of these character's abilities and how they would be able to defeat each other. I've figured that since there's been a One Minute Melee video and a fanon page dedicated to this fight, I should give my two cents. It should be noted that I have much more knowledge about JoJo's Bizarre Adventure than I do about Touhou, but I will be working with what I do know. Sakuya's Knives: How effective are they? Effectiveness Sakuya's knives are silver, and, in Touhou, are said to be the kind to hunt down vampires with. Dio's only weaknesses are supposedly Hamon and sunlight, but wouldn't these knives be effective against him? Well, let's play the devil's advocate and say they would. They would likely be about as effective as Hamon. In the first arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Phantom Blood, Dio got his arm cut off and was nearly sliced in half by a claymore covered in Hamon. He then proceded to put himself back together without any sign of permenent injury. This would likely be the same outcome if he was cut by one of Sakuya's knives. Quantity Dio may be able to regenerate from Sakuya's knives, but he's not going to be able to handle all of Sakuya's knives. Yes, he has been able to repel attacks similar to Sakuya's before, such as Kakyoin's Emerald Splash, but there is a point where he will just be overwhelmed. Star Platinum was only able to block so many of Dio's knives before they reached Jotaro, and Sakuya has many more than Dio. A massive knife attack from Sakuya would likely leave Dio in a puddle. Even if he manages to survive an attack, I doubt he would come out unscathed, and Sakuya could always follow it up with another one. Durability Dio From the anime, Dio's able to block Kakyoin's Emerald splash with his fists. Even when he was hit in the shoulder by it, it didn't affect him, and only left a hole in his clothing. However, considering that he was badly beaten by Star Platinum, I would say that Sakuya's knives could easily pierce Dio, especially with her time acceleration (more on that later). Sakuya I understand that she did fight people like Suika in the Touhou games, but due to spellcard rules, and the fact that the fighting is player controlled, I don't want to state that Sakuya's durability is higher than it actually may be. Dio's Abilities (Since Sakuya's abilities are mostly related to time, they will be explained in a different section) Dio's abilities varied from part one to part three. In his last form in part three, he posessed The World and could stop time. Along with that, his vampiric powers allowed him to regenerate and drain blood from his victims. Draining blood gives Dio two benifits. The first being accelerated regeneration, and the second is increasing the length of his time stop. In part one, he possesed laser eyes (Space Ripper Stingy Eyes), and could use this ability as just a head. He also posessed the ability to freeze people by touching them. In the games, Dio's still able to use laser eyes in his final form. His ice powers, on the other hand, were not seen in part three. This is likely because of Jonathan's body resisting him. However, after he drank Joseph's blood, Jonathan's body had stopped resisting him, so perhaps he was able to use his ice powers again, even if they were never seen. At that point though, it would just be speculation. Dio's Time Manipulation VS Sakuya's Time Manipulation Dio By the end of Stardust Crusaders, Dio can stop time between nine to eleven seconds, and the effect is universal and instantanious. Although he usually signifies when he's about to stop time by saying "The World", it's unnecessary. This ability would have continued to grow if it wasn't for his defeat. Along with being able to stop time, he can also move within another person's time stop, just like Jotaro did. Even then, Dio's time stop can negate the effects of another time manipulation, like when Jotaro used a time stop to temporarily negate Pucci's time acceleration. Sakuya Sakuya's able to stop, fast forward, slow, and even erase time for as long as she wants (no limit has been reached). She can choose to make the effect universal, or manipulate time within certain areas. Sakuya can also make the past, present, and future exist at once. She mainly uses this to increase her amount of knives, or create a short lived clone. When she can't reach a target with her knives, Sakuya can accelerate time on her knives in order to make them reach the target. Slowing down or stopping time allows her to place a massive amount of knives around her opponent. When coupled with time acceleration, it's very deadly. Sakuya does have the ability to manipulate space as well, but the only time that's been used is to decrease or increase a distance. (I don't want to say that it can be used for more versatile means until it's been proven that she can do more with the ability. If there's rules for time manipulation, such not being able to fully reverse it, then there may be rules to space manipulation.) Could Sakuya move within stopped time? When she uses her time manipulating abilities, Yes, she can. However, if Dio stops time, I don't think she'd be able to move. The reason for this is simply because it hasn't been proven that she can... yet. Yes, Jotaro and Dio can do it within each other's time stops, but That's their universe. The Touhou universe is different, and Sakuya's manipulation is different from Dio's. Since Sakuya hasn't fought anyone who can stop/manipulate time, we just don't have any proof. I know this could be wrong, but I don't want to blatently state that she could move within someone elses stopped time without sufficient evidence. Conclusion Both combatants have ways they can win, and ways they can lose. Dio can win by: *Pummeling Sakuya to death with The World *Draining her blood *Freezing her body (speculative) Sakuya can win by: *Accelerating time to morning or afternoon, where Dio would burn up *Reducing him to a puddle, at least nutralizing him until the sun comes up. With all that said, I believe the winner will be decided by whoever uses their time manipulating ability first. If Dio stops time first, then he has nine to eleven seconds to either beat her to death with The World, drain her blood, or freeze her (depending on if he has that ability). If Sakuya slows down time to a fraction of a second, then Dio will be completely surrounded by knives, inches away from his face. Although Dio can negate the effects of a time manipulation, Sakuya could slow time down so much that Dio wouldn't be able to think about stopping time, or even realize what's going on. Dio would be unable to counter that many knives, and when time resumes normally, he would be torn to pieces, unable to fight. By that point he would likely die from sunlight when morning comes around. ...And that's it. I know I didn't cover some parts, like if Sakuya would be able to see The World, but for my conclusion, I don't believe it's neccessary. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Category:Blog posts